The Love Game
by animeashleyf
Summary: Random love pairing. One love triangle. Random and funny. Sasuke finally returns to Konoha and everyone spills out there hidden feelings. Will everything turn out ok or will Konoha be destroyed? Possibly lemon, but not in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any shows or mangas of Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden!**

**

* * *

**

It was a nice, warm sunny day in the village of Konoha. Everything was peaceful and quiet. Until Naruto Uzamaki stormed the town and turning everything upside down. "GAH! Where is that stupid cat!?"

"Naruto, calm down. Your gonna destroy the whole entire town!" Sakura Haruno grabbed Naruto's ear and shook her fist at him.

"C-calm down, Sakura. Heh, heh. It's not my fault, Grandma Tsunade gave us this mission." Naruto flinched in fear.

"CHA! NOT YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO OPENED YOUR BIG MOUTH WHEN LADY TSUNADE WAS GIVING US A LECTURE!!!" Sakura threw Naruto into a random boiling pot of hot water.

"…..Sakura…." Sakura froze stiff and turned around slowly and there stood Sasuke Uchiha after 2 ½ long years.

"Sasuke…" Tears weld up in her eyes.

Naruto came running to give Sakura a piece of his mind, but he stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes meet with Sasuke's piercing black eyes. "Sas…uke…."

"It's been a while, Naruto. I've missed you."

Sakura hit's the floor. "WHAAAA!!!!!!! I've been standing here the whole entire time and you haven't said a word, but when Naruto comes around, suddenly you have something to say!!!!"

"What can I say? He's so much cuter than you."

Naruto blushes as he listened to Sasuke and Sakura punches Naruto into the air until all you see is a little star.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, HE'S A GUY!!"

"After I left, I killed Oruchimaru and after that my brother, Itachi, and since I had nothing left to do, I sat and thought about Naruto and came to realize my love for him. So, I have returned to Konoha for one reason only and that is to make Naruto mine."

Sakura stood there dumbfounded. "But I….I loved you for so many years and prayed that you would come back….and now your finally back, but come to find out you love….Naruto?"

"You'll get over it." Sasuke started to walk to were Naruto had landed in the distance.

* * *

Will Naruto accept Sasuke's love? Will Sakura get over Sasuke? Find out next Chapter! Hoped you enjoyed it! ^-^

AN: I know it's not the best in the world (this is my first published story) and I would appreciate some tips for the story line. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As once said in previous chapter**

Naruto had landed right outside the ninja academy by the swing he once sat on. His whole body twitched in pain.

"Hey..." Sasuke appeared on top of him and pinned him to the ground. "It's been awhile since I've seen you." he whispered in Naruto's ear.

"S-s-sasuke!" Naruto rolled over pushing Sasuke off of him. "I can't believe you are really back..."

"Dope...of course I would've come back." He lifted Naruto's chin and started to pull him into a kiss and then they heard a gasp from behind a tree.

Naruto quickly moved away. "What was that?" He said as his face started to heat up. He ran towards the area he had heard the noise and saw a girl with long black hair laying down on the ground. "Hinata!" He lifted her up and saw that she was out cold. _I wonder if she saw me and Sasuke?_ Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke started to walk over to where Naruto was. "Hinata, huh? What was she doing here?"

Naruto replied "I don't know. I just found her here."

Hinata's eyes slowly started to slowly open "N-naruto?" Naruto looked right at her and then she fell back to an unconscience state.

"Maybe we should take her to the home?" Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

As they approached the Hyuuga family's main entrance they Shikamaru and Neji out by the gate talking. "HEY! NEJI! SHIKAMARU!" Naruto called out to them. "COULD YOU GUYS GIVE ME A HAND?" They ran over to where Naruto and Sasuke stood.

"What happened to her?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. We found her on the ground, completely passed out." Naruto replied.

"Geez. What a drag." Shikamaru said as Neji took Hinata from Naruto. "Hey isn't that Sasuke Uchiha?" Shikamaru whispered to Neji. Neji glanced over to Sasuke who stood quietly next to Naruto. Neji nodded confirming Shikamaru's suspicions.

"Well, we will take care of Hinata from here and I highly recommend you report Sasuke's return to Lady Tsunade, Naruto." Neji said as he started to walk towards the gate.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that." Naruto and Sasuke then walked away.

As they approached the Hokage's Building Sasuke suddenly stopped. "Naruto, wait. I want to show you something before we see Lady Tsunade." He grabbed Naruto's hand before Naruto even had a chance to reply and pulled him into and dark alley...

**AN: OK! I thought I'd leave a cliffhanger there lol hope it was good.**


End file.
